pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 11
Brooklet Hill A secluded series of hills and ponds, many of which are connected by small falls, Brooklet Hill serves as Captain Lana's trial site. Its tall grass and numerous fishing spots offer plenty of places for Trainers to catch Pokémon. As you enter Brooklet Hill, you bump into Lana, the Trial Captain. Lana asks you to follow, so go across the wooden bridge. Turn south after the bridge to find a , then talk to the to start a battle. |} Go upward, then to the left. In the southeast part of the grass, there is a hidden . Further ahead, Lana asks you to help investigate some odd spashing in the nearby water. To help you, she registers to your Ride Pager. Now you can use Lapras Paddle and travel across bodies of water; similar to in previous games. Before getting in the water, go through the grass and left to find an . You can talk to the girl nearby to battle. |} Then go downward from Lana and go to the end of the boardwalk. Talk to the other to battle him. |} Sail out on Lapras to discover the source of the splashing in Brooklet Hill. Why, it's just a little . A lone Wishiwashi looks pretty harmless, but they have a tendency to call for allies if given the chance. Afterward, there will be more splashing up ahead, Go southwest and get out of the water to get a . Go southeast and grab the hidden between the two sections of grass. Up ahead, you meet Lana again. Use Lapras to go to the rippling water in the middle of the pond. It's another . Lana goes to the southwest of this pond. Go southeast and into the grass to find . You can battle another near where Lana went. |} Follow the path and you'll find Lana, who claims that lives in Brooklet Hill, then says it was a joke. Follow Lana to the end of the path to enter the Totem's Den. Lana's Trial Go up to Lana and your trial will begin. You won't be able to catch Pokémon here until after you complete the trial. Before you get into the water, go to the left along the sand to find a . Then get in the water and go to the splashing water in the middle. You will battle Totem . Having defeated Totem Wishiwashi, the storm dissipates, and you return to shore to receive your prize from Lana: the . Lana also teaches you the poses for , and gives you a . Look for piles of rocks in the water, and press A when you get close to one to use the Fishing Rod to fish for Pokémon. Press A when a exclamation mark appears to reel in a Pokémon. Sometimes you also reel in an item, instead of a Pokémon, like a . Fishing at bubbling spots gives you a higher chance to find a rare Pokémon. For example, there's a bubbling spot in the middle of the lake in the Totem's Den. The bubbling spot will disappear as soon as your reel in a Pokémon, but this reappears when you leave the area and return again. Lana also gives you 10 s. She then offers to take you back to the Pokémon Center on . If you want to catch some more Pokémon, refuse the offer for now and go hunting. Lana will stay and you can talk to her later to still accept the offer. When you're done catching Pokémon, accept Lana's offer to take you back to Route 5. Route 5 When you arrive, she tells you that the next trial is Kiawe's trial, located at the Wela Volcano Park. She also reminds you about the blocking the path at Paniola Ranch, and hints you will be able to scare them away now that you have a . Heal your Pokémon at the Pokémon Center if needed, then go back into Brooklet Hill. Surf to the south on the first lake to battle another Trainer. |} Then pick up the behind him. Now go southeast to Paniola Ranch. Go back to where the were. Check on the Sudowoodo, and instead of battling you, they run away. The boy nearby gives you a , which increases moves by 20% if one of your Pokémon holds it. Go south to enter . Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough